mahoushoujo_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
ENTER 2
is the ENTER 2 published in the Weekly Shōnen Champion of the Akita Shoten publishing house Previous of the chapter in the Weekly Shōnen Champion, being the chapter 57 of the manga of Mahou Shoujo Site written and illustrated by Kentaro Sato. Synopsis The students and teachers discover the unusual structural failure that was caused by Kayo, among The only students who are not complicit in bullying in class Sakura Sakaki looks at the wall with some doubts, while Kayo is in the bathroom panting with fear for what happened when he used his cane. What happened, what really happened was magic?, note that her hair grew, she also started to vote blood by mouth and also starts to think if Sakura really is a magical girl too, when leaving the bathroom he meets Sakura, Kayo tries to ask him something, but Sakura's attitude stops him from asking, although Sakura has just confirmed something. Melissa is in the classroom chatting with a man who is demanding a large sum of money, but this same does not accept if Melissa calls Kayo to the roof of the building to demand the sum of 100 thousand yen to buy a new bag, Kayo exclaims that he does not have that amount of money and shows his wallet almost empty, but Melissa tells him that with only 50 thousand will be fine, seeing this act takes the little money left to Kayo (10 thousand yen), at that moment Takuma appears greeting Kayo, but notices that something is not right, asks why Kayo is giving money to Melissa to which Melissa responds that he is paying a debt that Kayo had with her, Melissa leaves the place and she tells Takuma in her ear that she despises the self-proclaimed heroes of justice. Takuma makes sure that Kayo is well and talks a little about Melissa who is a girl who studied abroad and came back, but when she came back she was seen with older men who are perverts to whom she demands large sums of money, but before Takuma revealed more details about Melissa, Kayo thanks Takuma for his birthday present, although he asks why a baseball, he replies that it was because she looks sad, he proposes to Kayo Go play in the new park like in the old days when they were kids. Kayo is in the living room of his house, watching a television program while he tastes the cake his mother made him, notes that his mother put a lot of effort into this cake to make it tasty and breaks into tears when she can not enjoy said cake. alone, at that moment the Dog's Play group enters to make its performance in the television program, then the cell phone of Kayo begins to sound and a message of Takuma appears, when opening the message Kayo observes a photo of his friend brutally beaten, then another message arrives where they demand that he come to the park with 100 thousand yen in 5 minutes or else something bad will happen to his friend, Kayo seeing this, he thinks once she is Melissa and runs in a hurry to save her Friend watches his cane and carries it. Arriving at the park Melissa's group was waiting for her, Melissa proceeds to introduce her friend Gordon who is a Gay, sadist who is waiting for the order to proceed to rape Takuma, Melissa stops him and tells Kayo that he's 100 thousand yen, Kayo replies that she does not have that kind of money, Melissa, on hearing this, reacts badly to this response. Gallery ENTER 2_Pag_1.jpg|Page 1 ENTER 2_Pag_2.jpg|Page 3 ENTER 2_Pag_3.jpg|Page 3 Important Events *Details about the story of Melissa Maina Mitsushiro are revealed. *The group of idols Dog's Play makes a brief appearance during the television program. References es:ENTER 2 Category:List of chapters